


Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Dean Winchester, Derogatory Language, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Consent, F/M, Facials, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Other, Restraints, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Gabriel finds out that you have a kinky side.





	Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell

Dean. You’d always held a fondness for the eldest Winchester brother, and that fondness was something that didn’t fit to a label. He was more than a friend, but he wasn’t a lover. And the relationship you held with Dean meant he wasn’t a lover either. You were just…close friends. The relationship with Dean was different to your relationship with Sam. He was more like your older, protective brother. Though, Dean too held that position. When Dean became a demon, he both turned you on more, and scared you as much. He was vicious, violent and dark, yet everything you wanted in a lover. But he didn’t want you. He was only looking for hook ups, and so, you resigned yourself to the knowledge that you wouldn’t end up having more than the occasional hook up. Soon enough, someone else caught your attention. You met him during a hunt, where a few guys had died. Dean quickly identified that it was the trickster when they found out that each of the guys had been assholes to women just days before. You were used as bait, with Dean taking the role of a guy being an asshole. Sure enough, Gabriel was caught and persuaded Dean to not hurt him, promising that he would provide support in hunts.

 

Having Gabriel around more was interesting for everyone involved. Gabriel flirted with you as much as he fought with Dean, and so, you quickly got feelings for the angel, and your feelings for Dean disappeared. Not entirely, but they were gone enough to suit you. You returned Gabriel’s flirting, unaware that he returned the feelings for you.

 

When you finally started a relationship with the small archangel that was so often with you, you weren’t exactly sure of how Dean would react. Sam wasn’t too bothered by it, he was happy for the pair of you. But Dean, he wasn’t angry. You expected the demon to flip out, to cause hell for the pair of you. But he didn’t. He just threw some condoms at you, said something along the lines of ‘use protection’ and swaggered away to find a woman he could take for the night.

 

Dating an archangel was different to what you expected. Maybe it was just Gabriel who was like this, but it was completely different. The best example is when you’re sleeping. You often assumed that he went to Heaven once you were asleep and reappeared beside you once you were close to waking up. Until one night, you awoke in the early hours from a bad dream and found Gabriel curled around you. He wasn’t asleep, _angels don’t need sleep,_ but rather, he was relaxed and comfortable. You were slightly less surprised to find out that Gabriel was no stranger to grand, romantic gestures. Your favourite was the time he took you to a fancy restaurant for your first anniversary. He serenaded you in front of everyone, and at the end of the night, you were certain that this archangel was the person you wanted to spend your life with.

 

But you wanted more; more than prim and proper, heavenly and angelic. Dean sensed this, he knew this and often held it over you while Gabriel was around. It was something you were ashamed of. That you wanted to be dominated, used and punished. You’d long been interested in _that_ side of sex, but rarely did you talk about it with lovers. The last guy that you’d let dominate you was your boyfriend, and he died from the demon that ruined your life. Dean had somehow found out of your kinkier side, and relentlessly teased you over it, even more so around Gabriel. Yet still, the archangel remained clueless of the information. Or so you thought.

 

Walking into the bunker following a hunt with Sam, you were surprised to find Gabriel and Dean laughing, smiling and interacting. They rarely interacted so well, for obvious reasons. Yet here they are, acting as if they are best friends. When Gabriel’s eyes caught your own, a wide smile covered his face. He walked over to you and kissed you gently, while the duffels in your hands fell to the floor. You melted into the kiss, the warm body of Gabriel pressing against you.   
“Hey” You whispered. Gabriel smiled and brushed his fingers through your hair, frowning when he felt gunk that lingered in your hair.   
“Motel didn’t have a shower” You shrugged. He chuckled and nodded.  
“Well, Deano is making burgers. Go grab a shower and I’ll set you some clothes out” Gabriel said softly. You smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek before walking towards the bathrooms, while Gabriel made his way towards your bedroom.

 

The smell of beef and herbs filled the bunker and wafted down the corridors. Wearing one of Gabriel’s shirts and some loose fitting sweatpants, you walked towards the kitchen. You were surprised to find that Sam had already gone to a library to research, or that’s what Dean claimed, though you were surprised. Sam had seemed so excited to watch some more of a series after the hunt, you were slightly doubtful that he’d just gone to do more research, but you didn’t raise the issue. You sat beside Gabriel and began to eat your food. You were hungrier than you thought and soon enough, the plate was cleared.   
“So, (Y/N)…” Dean said. Looking up, you found the black eyes that you had come to know as Dean’s.   
“Me and Gabe here have been talking. About things we wouldn’t usually talk about” Dean said. You looked between Gabriel and Dean, eyes filled with confusion. _What did Dean mean?_

 

Searching Gabriel’s eyes, you hoped for an answer to the questions you had. Instead you were given nothing more than more perplexing questions. Dean chuckled, dark and demonic, and it brought your attention back to him.   
“We know you want more” He said. You blushed and looked down, not sure of what to say. You dared a look at Gabriel, expecting him to be upset or angry. But he wasn’t. He seemed….well you couldn’t identify what he was feeling.   
  
“Go lay on your bed, strip naked and do not touch yourself, slut” Dean ordered. A shiver went down your spine.   
“Yes sir” You said. You stood from the table and trailed your hand up Gabriel’s chest as you made your way back to the bedrooms. Several minutes passed until Gabriel appeared in the door way with Dean following. Until that moment, you were terrified that they would leave. But here they are. Gabriel was the first to touch you, he knelt beside the bed and cupped your cheeks.   
“Hey, if you want us to stop, just say. Have you got a safe word?” He asked. You nodded.   
“Candy” You said. Gabriel smiled and nodded, kissing you gently.   
“Alright” He said and brushed his thumb over your cheek. You smiled up to him.   
“Righty oh then, lets get going” Dean said. Looking over your shoulder, you could see he’d removed his shirts.   
“Gabe, snap the bed bigger and so we can cuff her up and spread her open” Dean said. Gabriel snapped his fingers and everything changed. You were on a four – poster bed, hands and legs cuffed to the respective corners. You couldn’t move, even if you tried. The pillow was so close, you’d bite down onto it if you needed to.  
“How do you wanna do this?” Gabriel asked, looking to Dean.   
“Well, I was thinking that we get her worked up with your tongue, then force her to have a vibrator in, while we prepare her for both of us” Dean started. You groaned, head falling to the duvet below. You were already turned on and he’d done little more than speak yet.   
“And while we do that, I’m thinking we could put these nipple clamps on her” Dean said.  
“Sounds good by me” Gabriel said.   
“Anything you’re not okay with, (Y/N)?” Gabriel asked.   
“That all sounds fine sir” You said, not lifting your head.   
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Gabriel asked, a sense of sensibility in his voice that you hadn’t heard before. Likely because it was his first time doing anything like this.  
“I’m 100% sure, sir” You said. Gabriel smiled and kissed you gently.   
“Shit, I’ll never get over hearing you call us that” Dean grunted. Looking over, he had his hand in his jeans. You couldn’t see what he was doing, but you had a rough idea of what he was doing. It turned you on more when you realised that you were the reason he was so turned on.

 

A pair of hands sliding under your body made you jolt forward. You couldn’t see who it was. The angle you were at was making it impossible. You felt something that was hard and cold attach to your nipples, and then something being wrapped loosely around your neck. It felt like leather, but you weren’t entirely sure.  
“What’s that, sir?” You asked.   
“Nipple clamps” Gabriel said.   
“Look at this slut, dripping already and we’ve barely touched her” Dean grunted. You dipped your head and moaned, flushing at the way he spoke about you. Dean knew every single kink you had. Dean’s finger dipped between your folds, and then you head a slurping noise.   
“Holy shit you’re delicious” Dean grunted. Shifting your head, you attempted to search for Gabriel, but you could barely move your head.   
“I’m here” Gabriel said, reassuringly. He rubbed his hand up the inside of your thigh, simultaneously teasing and calming you. He shifted and lifted your hips, while shifting around until he could rest his back on the bed. His legs hung over the edge. He reached his tongue up and teased your slit.   
“Holy fucki-shit” You cursed, writhing and rolling against Gabriel’s tongue. Dean chuckled behind you and shifted to kneel in front of you. He cupped your cheek, forcing your mouth open while dropping his boxer shorts. Your eyes widened and you felt your mouth almost watering at his impressive size. He cupped your jaw and slowly forced himself into your mouth. He pushed in until his skin was pressed against your noise. Tears leaked down your cheeks, your mouth was stretched wide until it was almost painful. Dean pulled out until only the crowned head was resting on your tongue, and then, he fucked back into your throat with a vigour you’d never experienced he hit the back of your throat over and over. Dean fisted his hands into your hair and guided your mouth off of him, so he could come over your face. Streams of come covered your cheeks.   
“Damn” He grunted.   
“How’s she tasting Gabe?” Dean asked.   
“Fucking amazing” Gabriel grunted. You writhed against his tongue.   
“Where’s the vibrator?” Gabriel asked.   
“Well, I was thinking of changing it up a bit” Dean smirked, moving behind you. You heard a thud, followed by what sounded like your desk moving.   
“How accurate is it for size?” Dean asked. You wanted to look over your shoulder, to see what they were talking about.   
“A little small for my size. Not sure about you” Gabriel said. Dean chuckled.   
“Damn”

 

You felt what could only be described as cold pressed against you. It was solid, heating lightly the longer it was pressed against you.  
“This will loosen you enough for one of us” Dean said to you. You nodded and moaned as the cold began to move, and you quickly realised what it was. A steel dildo that was being forced in and out of you at a breakneck speed. The machine was whirring away, you were moaning louder and louder, and somewhere in the back of your mind you were aware that Dean must’ve told Sam to leave for this to occur.   
“Take your pick” Gabriel’s voice hit your ears and grounded you.   
“Well, as it is, she’s gonna have to be moved so we can both take her” Dean said. Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers. You were forced into a vertical position, hands held above you. You could see yourself in the mirror on the wall, you looked so debauched. It looked just like the porn you so often watched. You were cuffed and tied, barely holding up. A steel dildo was thrusting into you at inhuman speed and your nipples were so hard in the clamps. Looking to the two males, you realised that both were ruffled, but it wasn’t affecting them like you expected. Dean was fully naked, his black eyes still hitting deep into you. Gabriel was only topless, and it wasn’t affecting him anywhere near as much as it was affecting Dean.   
“Don’t come, slut” Dean growled to you, he could sense how close you were. He chuckled darkly at your cries. You were so close and you couldn’t come.   
“Hey Gabriel, you haven’t used her yet. Go ahead” Dean smirked.   
“I’m not sure I want to yet. Gonna fill her up and breed her, but only once she’s been used” Gabriel growled, his eyes meeting yours. Your legs weakened beneath you and if not for the cuffs holding you up, you’d have fallen onto the dildo beneath you. Without realising, it had shifted the angle of the dildo and it was pressing right against your sweet spot, making you come sooner than you had ever come before. You heard Dean tutting behind you.   
“Look at this slut. Can’t control herself. Looks like she needs a punishment” Gabriel growled. Dean chuckled.   
“You want to or me?” He said.   
“You can” Gabriel said.   
“I’m going to use my grace to tease her” Gabriel smirked. He removed the box from beneath you, carefully pulling the steel dildo out as he did. You whimpered and moaned softly.

 

Leather sliced through the air and hit your skin with a sharp smack. You cried out, yet leant into the touch.   
“Count them out, slut” Dean grunted.   
“O-One sir” You said. Your voice was wrecked. Gabriel smirked and moved to stand in front of you, adjusting himself in his pants. His eyes met your own. You could see the question in his eyes. _Is it okay?_ You nodded, a small smile gracing your cheeks. He smiled and kissed you gently before jumping off the bed. He procured a tube of lube and smirked.   
“Two” You cried out when the leather hit your skin again. Dean chuckled and watched as Gabriel rubbed his hand over the heated skin.   
“Watch out Gabe” Dean grunted. Gabriel smirked and moved out of the way, shifting to move around the room for a moment.   
“Three” You cried out, the impact of the leather was less of a sting than before.   
“Fuck” You whispered. Looking down, you realised the bed beneath you was absolutely soaked. And they weren’t even inside of you yet.

 

Two spanks later and Dean’s belt hit the bed beside you.   
“You do not come without permission from me or Gabriel” Dean said. You nodded.  
“Yes sir, I’m sorry Sir” You muttered. Dean grunted and trailed his hand down your back, spreading your ass.   
“Can’t wait to be buried in here” He grunted, pressing the pad of his thumb against your furled muscle. You grunted and pushed back slightly. Dean lightly slapped your ass, but pushed his thumb further. You whined but soon, you were opening up for his thumb.   
“Hey Gabe, look at this” Dean smirked. Gabriel walked over, smirking.   
“Good, ain’t she” He smirked. Dean chuckled.  
“I’m gonna need lube” Dean said. Gabriel nodded and smiled, handing Dean the lube before moving in front of you. He pushed his boxer shorts down to his knees, and then kicked them away, leaving himself fully naked.   
“You ready?” He asked. You nodded and smiled, kissing him gently. Gabriel smiled and lined himself up. He slowly pushed into you, filling you better than you’d ever been filled before. You had always thought that Gabriel was big, but this was the first time he had been inside of you. Gabriel was stretching you, the burn was delicious. Gabriel pulled your hips down onto him, grunting and groaning. At this point, Dean had managed to fit three fingers inside of you. He was stretching you wide, yet still, it didn’t seem like it was enough to adjust him.   
“Damn” Dean grunted, and removed his fingers. He poured a small amount of the lube into his hand and stroked himself with it while lining up. Gabriel stilled while Dean pushed into you. He was spreading you wide, with barely enough preparation. You moaned loudly at how full you were, barely able to move.   
“Use me” You whispered, voice wrecked. Gabriel smirked and pulled out slightly, though it didn’t feel like as much with how big he was. You moaned and rested your head on Gabriel’s shoulders, unable to do little more than take it. Dean moaned when he felt Gabriel moving inside of you. Dean slowly pulled out, holding onto your hips as he watched your hole quivering around nothing. He slowly pushed into you deeper than before, and you were close to sobbing at the pleasure you were feeling.

 

Dean came first, his hips stilling against you. His head was resting on your shoulder, he was nipping marks over your shoulder and neck. He slowly pulled out.  
“Well that was fun, we should do it again sometime” He said, before leaving the room.   
“Demons, huh” Gabriel shrugged. He kissed you gently before fucking into you. You cried out and soon, you were tightening around Gabriel as you came. He grunted and his hips stilled as he filled you with come. You felt your legs collapse beneath you, your entire body going lax. A snap of his fingers and Gabriel had cleaned you both up and was curled around you. You looked up when Dean walked into the room with three bottles and snack bars.   
“Eat up” He said, throwing one of the bars to you while climbing into bed with you. Gabriel frowned.   
“Hey, post – sex cuddling is the best thing” Dean smirked. You looked to the black eyes, longing to see the green that you loved as much as Gabriel. The snack bars were quickly demolished, with you eating two of them, and drinking just as much water. Some time during you drinking so much water you felt your bladder filling, you became tired. Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers, emptying your bladder and making you comfortable in the bed. You curled between Dean and Gabriel, curled slightly closer to Gabriel, but Dean’s hand was resting at your waist. Sleep reached you easily, and while you were sated and happy, Gabriel was already thinking about the next time.

 

 


End file.
